


Jurassic Bark - They're just dogs after all (big scary hellish dogs)

by blacklipstick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hell, Hellhounds, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: They're still guarding the gates of hell. Waiting for him to return.orThe author has a lot of feelings about Crowley and hell doggos.(set after you know what in S12)





	Jurassic Bark - They're just dogs after all (big scary hellish dogs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
I see you've found my little story about the hellhounds which I find myself having strong feelings about. 
> 
> Supernatural doesn't belong to me obviously, I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Love you if you get the reference in the title btw.

They're still guarding the gates of hell sometimes, sitting there chained up because some random demon decided they shouldn't be locked up at all times if there's no souls to collect. They enjoy it, seeing something different sometimes but it's been different lately. They seem different, if that's even possible for a monster like them. 

They used to roam hell more freely, with the king still around they had a different life. He always liked them, even as a small crossroads demon he'd always loved them and treated them well. Of course they were big horrible creatures but they were his big horrible creatures. Nowadays they aren't seen as living things anymore, they're seen as nothing but weapons against humans and hound shaped soul-collectors. 

Nobody cares. It doesn't seem to affect all them too much, in fact theres only really one who has changed so drastically. When the king had been gone for a while, Juliet would begin to howl. A sound, utterly painful to listen to, not understanding why he wasn't coming to visit them anymore, why she never sat by the throne anymore. It annoyed the other demons mostly, they tried to shut her up but she would continue and sometimes the other hounds would join in. It was then, when they decided they'd let her out more often, to let her guard the gates and she seems to be satisfied with that. Nobody wonders about her, nobody seems to care now that she's finally silent. 

But everyday the hellhound now sits by the gates of hell, looking off into the distance, watching carefully who comes along. Ready to jump up in excitement if she finally sees the familiar shape of his vessel approaching. 

She's sitting there, waiting for her owner to return, maybe for centuries to follow.


End file.
